


Hazy Nights

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin tries to remember his night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on my tumblr and I laughed so hard that I had to write it. I didn't put that much effort into it, and I haven't written smut in a while so this is probably not very good and I'm sorry in advance. I also didn't proof this.

**New Skype Message!**

Jaegerbomb — _man, ur arnold impression is the greatest_

I frowned at the screen, my head was screaming cause of the blinding light and the fact that I may or may not have had one too many to drink last night.

Armin Hammer — _What are you talking about?_  
Jaegerbomb — _dude u fucking slapped my ass and yelled HOOTY TOOTY WHAT A BOOTY in a schwarzenegger voice_

My eyes widened and I groaned, throwing a hand over my face. I had been suffering from minor memory loss from last night, but with that lovely reminder, everything was coming back.

Armin Hammer — _Damn… I’m sorry_  
Jaegerbomb — _don’t even start being sorry, armin_

I paused and looked around. I was not in my room; this was most definitely Eren’s room. But Eren was clearly Skyping me from another place. What day was it?

Armin Hammer — _Why am I in your room without you?_  
Jaegerbomb — _as much as i know u like to cuddle post hook up i had a meeting with my guidance councillor even though i am in a hell of a lot of pain cuz of u_  
Armin Hammer — _Wait, what?_

My eyes were widening further at Eren’s words, unable to register them completely. What in god’s name happened last night?

Jaegerbomb — _hooty tooty what a booty my friend. signing out!_

Eren signed off of Skype before I even had a chance to respond. I let my phone drop onto the empty space beside me and frowned at the ceiling. And as much as it pained me to do so, I willed myself to force back memories from the night before.

—————

It had been a party like any other. Everyone we knew from college was there, so it wasn’t as though I didn’t know anyone, but I still found myself in a corner alone. With a cat.

I wasn’t a big party goer, and I wasn’t a fan of big crowds. And I really wasn’t a fan of drinking heavily, because when I did, I usually ended up topless on a table swinging my shirt above my head singing show tunes.

I really wish I was exaggerating.

There is video proof on the internet. (Thank you Jean…)

However, Eren always found a way to get me to join him anyway, to mingle with people and pets.

So there I was in the corner of the room with a cat in my lap and a red cup in my hand and I was bored. So I continued to drink. And at some point I lost the cat and things started to blur together and I was dancing. I was dancing with everyone, though my clothes were on so I knew I was still in a safe state of mind.

Until the tequila came out.

_Everyone knows that tequila can make one handsy, and I suppose that is what happened with me. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, I end up in Eren’s bed._

_Safe to say, I lost count of the shots, and I was dancing again. I had vague memory of dancing with Jean and dancing with Mikasa. Spots of my memory came back as I danced with Eren in a very close, very intimate, very more than best friends sort of way._

And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t internally cheering myself on.

And I’d be lying if I said this hadn’t _almost_ happened before.

And I’d be lying if I said hadn’t wanted this to happen for a long time.

_As much as I tried to remember what had happened after the dancing, my memory was just not coming back to me, and only gave me a headache._

But then we were outside, and I continued to tell Eren how much I loved him. I could feel my face flushing at the mere thought of it, but it was true. And alcohol gives one a loose tongue. And as much as I tried to deny myself saying it out loud at any other given time, I couldn’t stop from the alcohol. But Eren said nothing, he didn’t even laugh, he only held me close to him as we made our way back to his apartment.

From what I could recall, I clung tightly to him as he opened the door to the apartment but as my memory came back to us in the elevator, I had my lips on his. But the thing that startled me the most was the fact that his lips were not moving away from mine. He kissed me back with as much passion as I kissed him, or at least that’s what I thought in my inebriated state.

My hands were in his hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close. We nearly missed the elevator doors opening, but he realized just in time and pulled me from the lift. And I let him drag me down the hallway to his apartment and I waited rather impatiently for him to open the door. I knew this is what I wanted. It’s what I’ve wanted for a long time.

Being best friends with someone so ravishing is really hard work.

After what felt like years, we found ourselves in the apartment. Our lips were once against locked as we stumbled through the living room. My hands were once again in his hair as I pushed my tongue deeper into his mouth, exploring the new territory. Eren kissed back just as hungrily, all the while managing to steer us towards his bedroom. It wasn’t until I heard a door close that I opened my eyes.

Eren’s bright green ones looked down at my own blue and the kiss following was softer than it had been. All words that couldn’t be said were shared in one single action. But said action didn’t last long and the hunger returned. I could feel Eren’s fingers snaking up under my shirt to run across my hips. My hands clamped down into his hair tighter, pulling him in more to kiss him deeper.

_The memory was getting hazy again and that moment until losing our shirt and being sprawled on the bed was blank. They did not connect, but I willed myself to remember anyway._

I started up at Eren as I laid beside him on the bed, catching my breath. The room was spinning around me, but the boy in front of me was completely in focus. I was fully concentrated on him, and fully aware that he was with me. That he was giving me the attention that I had craved for a very long time.

And maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he was my best friend and I knew he wouldn’t judge me but I pushed myself up and crawled up into his lap. My hands moved up his bare chest, up his neck and to the back of his head and into his hair. His hair was soft and I honestly could play with it for hours. I looked down at him from my position in his lap and a lazy smile crossed my face. He smiled back, and I could see in his beautiful eyes that he was trying to focus on me, as I was keeping my focus on him.

But the kiss started once again and I remember rolling my hips against his, and I remember the sounds he was making into my mouth as he continued to kiss. And I remember his hands snaking up my thighs and across the front of my pants, popping the button and lowering the zipper to free me from the confines of my jeans. And then I remember feeling his hands do the same with himself.

And the kiss must have broken at some point, because the next thing I remember was being on my back with Eren above me, tugging my pants with my boxers. And I remember lifting my hips to let him, and watched as he pushed his own down and threw them off of the bed to join mine.

_As the memories progressed, the more hazy they became but I continued to power through._

The next memory was disconnected again, and I found myself staring down at Eren from between his legs. He had them propped up, bent at the knee and my hand was fisted around him. With a playful smirk, I bent down and went to work. I teased the head of his cock with my tongue, flicking it over the slit lightly before letting him into my mouth. I slowly worked him, bobbing my head gently as I kept my eyes on him. My hand worked around the base where I couldn’t reach, and the sounds escaping Eren’s mouth was music to my ears.

Though a haze, the position’s had altered and I found myself moaning out loud as Eren’s own mouth worked on my own aching erection. My hands reached down and brushed through his hair as he moved his mouth along the sensitive skin. His tongue moved expertly, teasing me in every way he could. I knew for a fact that this wasn’t his first time around the block; we were best friends after all.

However, I would have been content with him continuing because it felt so amazing, but yet again the memories continued and he was in front of me on his hands and knees, pressing his ass against my cock. There was already a condom wrapped around me, slicked with lube. And from the looks of Eren, he was more than ready.

_I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t confused by this. If anyone was going to be submissive, especially when it came to Eren, I knew that I was going to be me. But clearly, I was so wrong. Though his comment about being sore was starting to make sense._

I smirked down at Eren and cocked my head to the side. The room was still spinning, and I was starting to get a headache from the alcohol but we had come this far there was no way I was going to quit now. I needed a release, and so did the boy below me.

_And that’s when the most horrifying, traumatizing memory came back. The memory that I really did not want to remember. The one thing that Eren brought up that I really hoped wasn’t true…_

I shifted forward slightly on the bed and moved my hands up and over Eren’s ass, nails digging into the flesh slightly. He groaned, and my eyebrow raised at the sound. It was then that I lifted my hand, only to bring it down seconds later across his ass. Again, the sounds coming from Eren were music to my ears. And I repeated the action again with my opposite hand. And that is when I decided, in all my drunken wisdom, to bring out the thickest German accent I could muster.

“Hooty tooty, what a booty!”

It took a few moments to realize the words that had just passed my lips, and Eren was howling with laughter in front of me. I knew I was blushing a ridiculous shade of red, and it was then I decided to press forward as Eren was distracted.

And Eren’s laughter died almost immediately and turned into a low groan as I pushed into him. I gripped his hips tightly with my hands, and I was pretty sure there would be nail marks left on him after. And I started to slowly rock my hips once he nodded and was used to the feeling of me inside of him. The space was tighter than I had imagined. In all honesty, it was my first time in this position. I’d never been given the opportunity until now, and I could not for the life of me remember how I got to be.

But the sounds leaving Eren’s mouth kept me going. My hips continued to rut into him quite out of rhythm but he didn’t seem to care as he pushed right back to meet each one of my thrusts. And with each movement, he only got louder. And that only brought me closer to coming apart as my own noises started to escape me.

It would be completely wrong to say that it was a beautiful moment, because it wasn’t. It was a hot mess of limbs and sweat and everything that a drunken one night stand with your best friend should be.

The next thing I remembered was being sprawled across Eren’s back, gasping for breath. I could feel him taking deep breaths under me and I rolled to the side to let him do so a little easier. My arms were at my sides, and my eyes were wide but I was tired. The room had slowed its spinning, but it was still hard to focus on anything. My head was killing me with the oncoming hangover and I wanted to sleep. And it wasn’t as though I hadn’t slept in the same bed with Eren before — we’ve done so multiple times — but after the events that had just happened, I wasn’t sure where we stood anymore.

But it was soon answered as I felt his arms slink around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him to see that his eyes were closed. A sleepy, content smile spread across my face as I turned in his arms, wrapping my own around him and tangling my legs with his. Maybe it was a night I wouldn’t end up regretting after all.

—————

I groaned as I opened my eyes, the light shining more into the room more than it had been before. The night was still completely hazy, but the parts I remembered weren’t as bad as I had thought they’d be. I wasn’t a fan of one night stands, but even from the way that Eren messaged me, I knew we’d be okay.

I just didn’t know that in a few hours time we’d be way more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
